OMC Incident Log
.A nasty fight has arisen? A hacker on the loose? Need to warn others about the impending danger? Then this is the page for you, Ever been scammed or hacked? Ever met such an attention seeker, you want to warn others? Well now you can! If you ever had an incident with a particular someone, then you can record it here! If you spot a troll, add their name to the troll list! Ever seen a scammer? Add them to the scammer list! Quite simple! This little page will wrap up some confusion, and may even stop future fights from occurring, and will help new people keep up-to-date and save people from long explanations. Fights: The Color War The Color War was a war over colors. Outsiders were reserving colors for themselves and themselves only; anyone using their color would be defined as 'stealing' the said color. Two Outsiders, Thistle (thistle_the_nerd) and Dash (1candyhappy) were getting mad at this whole color thing, so they started using any and every color in an attempt to look nonchalant about the whole color reservation thing. This was completely—yes, I, Dash, am admitting it—was Dash's idea, and Thistle just went along with it because she was tired of all the nonsense. That was the time Thistle used four different colors—neon pink, cyan, orange, and lime—ALL AT THE SAME TIME. This was a very stupid idea as it was the main reason fights accured and outsiders left. Unsurprisingly, Dash and Thistle were some of the first who left, but only one of them came back—Dash did. You can guess who didn't. This triggered the thought to some others that using whatever color they desired was okay, even though it wasn't. Outsiders got mad that their color was being used and a fight broke out. Many people left in the midst of the fight; but some came back. Trolls: Corndogprincess ' Corndogprincess trolled around new year in CC, Started to try and find people to help her in, then she went and spammed all over the forums much to the annoyance of several forum members. To many Outsiders today she is known as Corn Dog Princess or simply as "the troll that didn't know how to troll". '''Aidan ' Aidan, or Aidaniscool6103, is a troll who trolled OMC on numerous occasions. 'Aidan recently said that he has stopped his trolling ways, but we must make sure it's true. We are keeping Aidan on this list until all charges against him are efficiently cleared. ' 'The Luvli Trolls ' The Luvli Trolls, some of which include cat29wacky and saphiregiggling79, have joined various roleplays, and their characters annoy many Outsiders. They're haters towards Moshi. DO NOT ACCEPT THEM IF THEY JOIN YOUR ROLEPLAYS NO MATTER WHAT!!! Example- NAME: Hunter-Luvli AGE: 10 GENDER: Female LOOKS: Moon-face cherry PERSONALITY: Rude, breaks into Main Street shops... OTHER: Won 1st place in the Shoot Mr Snoodle Competition I once had a Luvli Troll join my roleplay, but are these the same things as the people who post forums like "Why did my luvli slap me?" or "Why is my luvli obese?" '~Starburst'' Scammers: Attention seekers: Anna In CC, or Contest Central, there is an attention seeker called Anna. In all fairness, she is not much of an attention seeker but one aspect of this attention seeker has driven most of us up the wall by now. The problem is that she is left over 7 times now and is still here. How is this possible? Because every time she leaves, makes people vote, and makes forums saying she is playing the only song that made her cry, She comes back one hour later! She also tries to start petty fights with people over nicknames. This wiki is for OMC, not CC, So I wouldn't usually post it here if not the reason that she usually travels to OMC to roleplay, So be careful, guys. Princess Luna At the start, she posted a discussion about a long story about how she was Elsa from Frozen and got powers from a magical butterfly whirlwind. Then she started to talk about how she was Princess Luna, and started to insist Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was real. All her characters are MLP-based, alicorns and super-dark-and-evil. I do not think she belongs in other category, but if you absolutely NEED to move this bit, then do as you will. Hackers: Zox Zox wasn't a hacker on OMC. He was instead, a hacker on MM, or Moshling Mania. I wasn't there to witness World War Zox, but I witnessed the beginning of World War Cox. "Cox" was Zox and Cod (another hacker, I believe) teamed up on an account called "cox". Zox was such an extreme hacker, MeMbers (what we call members of MM) starting pretending to be hacked to stay safe from Zox. In case World War Zox || ever starts in OMC, we'll at least know who we're fighting against. Beautyz She was a hacker throughout all of the categories, and forum-goers FREAKED OUT! There was a patrol—and I was included—who gave tips to stay safe from her, her accounts, etc. Her target was categories towards the top of the list. But she's nice now. Or the last time I checked. Could be just me. ~Starburst Stealers: Spammers: Corndogprincess Corndogprincess trolled around new year in CC, Started to try and find people to help her in, then she went and spammed all over the forums Spam Outbreak There's been a spam outbreak going on in OMC, and there is more than one culprit. The most common piece of spam is: Copy and paste this on ten different forums, log out then press A, log back in and you should have 1,00,000 rox and a membership. Catz even made a whole forum against this. Good for her.